Get-Set
The Get and Set buttons can be used to manually save Powder Game and Powder Game 2 projects or save Stick Ranger games. The Get button generates a code which is displayed in a text field above each game. This code can be copied and pasted for example into a text file (for instance by using Notepad) and saved on your hard drive. By doing this, an unlimited number of creations or save games can be saved in a secure way. To load a code, you simply have to enter it into the field and press the Set button. However, there are some differences in the usage of Get and Set for each game. Get and Set in Powder Game and Powder Game 2 Get and Set buttons in Powder Game and Powder Game 2 are used to save creations. In order to prevent plagiarism, get and set buttons are inactive while watching for uploads of other users. A code which is created by Get can also be freely used by anybody else. For details on the code itself, see Powder Game code. For Powder Game, the code will be the same no matter how many times you click Get (as long as no changes were made to the screen). For Powder Game 2, the code is always randomly generated, even if there were no changes on the screen, which can result in two very different codes for the same layout. This is probably to avoid players hacking the game. Get and Set in Stick Ranger In ver2.4 of Stick Ranger, Get and Set was implemented to allow players doing multiple save games. However, the Get-Set mechanism was restricted so only players with a Dan-Ball account could use it. These codes are bound to the account from which they are created. One cannot transfer a save game code from one account with another account. To be able to use a save game code, one must have the code and know the corresponding account name and account password. Because of this, the only way to give a saved game to somebody else is to also give the person access to the player's account. The Get and Set is a much safer way for saving the player's progress in the games than the automatic save mechanisms, which use browser cookies. Cookies are bound to one browser and one computer and there is no easy way to get them to another browser or computer. Furthermore, cookie data can easily get lost, deleted, cleared by privacy settings of one's browser, and sometimes even get lost during updates. Due of this, it is highly recommended to save one's saved games by using the Get and Set mechanisms, in a regular manner. For Stick Ranger, the code will be the same every time Get is clicked, if no changes were made, similar to Powder Game's code. Get and Set in Monster Box In ver2.0, Monster Box gained a Get-Set mechanism. However, it was removed in ver4.1, most likely because it was possible to override a full reset by obtaining the code just before losing the game. Such an event normally reset the game, but because the code had been received before the reset took place, the old game could be recovered by clicking Set. Before the Get-Set feature was removed, Monster Box had a unique code. Like Stick Ranger, the code also didn't change and was bound to the account, but even if there was a change to the screen, it would only change if an Auto save took place, which happens every 30 seconds. The code itself was unique in its own way because it included symbols not found in other games' codes, even including the Enter button to go to a new line. Category:Powder Game tools